


NYE fic: MadaSaku - First baby

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Madasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE fic: MadaSaku - First baby





	NYE fic: MadaSaku - First baby

**Author's Note:**

> sarahbearah1914 asked: Happy New Years! I saw you we’re looking for prompts! How about Madara and Sakura having their first baby? I’m a hoe for Domestic Madara lol

“A natural birth,” said Madara, holding Sakura’s hand and patting it reassuringly.

  
Sakura gave him a WTF look.

“Ignore him. We’re having a healthy birth with as little pain as possible. The health of the baby is what’s most important.”

“As naturally as possible.”

“Ignore him,” repeated Sakura.

The midwife looked between the pair of soon-to-be parents hesitantly. Then looked down at the checklist on her clipboard.

“Will this be a home birth, a hospital birth, or a mothers’ stay birth?”

“Home,” said Madara at the exact same time Sakura said, “Hospital.”

“Uchihas prefer to maintain the strong tradition of home births,” said Madara, his calm demeanour cooling.

“I’m having this baby in the hospital where my staff are too afraid of me to risk anything remotely close to failure,” countered Sakura sharply.

“We’ll bring your staff to our home.”

“Ignore him,” repeated Sakura.

The midwife’s eyes bounced between the two as if she were watching a high-intensity tennis match. Beneath her sage green—green is calming, green is calming—her chest heaved faintly with anxiety-riddled panting. She swallowed to clear her throat.

Tentatively she checked the next item on her list.

“W-Would there be any cultural or religious traditions you would like us to observe for the lead up to, and during, the birth?” she asked tremulously.

Without a word, Madara pulled out an ancient, leatherbound brick tome that thundered solemnly on the coffee table before them. Then he glared at his wife in challenge.

Sakura held the midwife’s eyes.

“Ignore. Him.”

Madara’s Mangekyou activated as he breathed out harshly through his nose.

“Stop that,” tutted Sakura, swatting him over the head. She turned back to the midwife, but she’d fainted in her seat. Sakura sighed. “Not again…”  
  
END.


End file.
